


Chopper's Heart

by DarthChocolate



Category: Chopper - Fandom, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: After Season 4 mid-finale, Gen, flashback quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Chopper's thoughts and feelings after Hera is captured by Thrawn's forces. It include a quote from "Rebel Assault" episode.“Go! That’s an order!” Hera yelled out. “I said go, Chop!” She shot the controls thus sealing the hatch to tunnel. The stormtroopers couldn’t follow behind them neither could Hera.I don't own this quote. Though this quote is owning heavily on Chopper's mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“Promise me,” the little green Twi’lek girl fell to her knees. “You won’t leave me.” She wrapped her arms around the astromech droid. “Don’t ever leave me, Chopper.”

 

It had been a week since they crashed landed on Lothal. Chopper had been uncharacteristically quiet and melancholy during his time at the cave base. Though, now the little droid was livid. They were planning an attack against the Empire that didn’t involve rescuing Hera. He felt like shocking all his pets. First, he would shock Ezra. He had promised Chopper that they would save her. After Ezra lost his family, Hera welcomed him into hers. She would probably by upset if Chopper shocked him. Ezra was a newer unit that needed to be looked after. So, Chopper hit his leg instead.  
Sabine came over to calm down the droid. Chopper ignored her. This isn’t how his Sabine acted. She should be agreeing with him to blow up half the Empire to get Hera back. He tried to storm away.  
Then Zeb went to stop him. He threatens to shock the giant purple walking carpet. Zeb steps aside, because he knew that Chopper would carry out his attack. Chopper never felt bad shocking or be mean to Zeb since they were tough fighter. War had taken a lot them. Both of them had failed to protect the people under their command. He should have understood that they can’t lose any more people.  
Chopper was mad at all of the meatbags. The Empire and their blue alien leader, for imprisoning Hera, needed to receive quite a few thermal detonator explosions. Then, he blamed the kid pilot for crashing and needing to be rescued. That grey alien that captured Hera, would be fried. Chopper would see to that. Next, he blamed the weak Resistance and citizens of Lothal, which needed hope. Of course, Hera would help them. She would give them every spare part that she had to help. Now, they abandon her. Yet, there was one person who was the worst than all of them. One person whom made Chopper’s circuits burn.  
“Stop hissing at him, Chopper. Don’t try to shock him. He isn’t going to take me away from you.” Hera told him. “It’s the opposite. Now, you have me and Kanan.”

Kanan Jarrus was supposed to be Hera’s counterpart. When her emotions are broken, he fixes her. People are so hard to fix since you can never find the right tool for the job. She saved him from the Empire. He was supposed to go back and save her. Why didn’t he save her? Why didn’t he save Hera? He should care about her. She did everything for him.

“I know you didn’t agree with Kanan for letting Zeb be a part of the crew,” Hera stated. “But they’re very similar. They both feel ashamed for surviving when all their people were wiped out. If Kanan can help Zeb to forgive himself, maybe Kanan can learn to forgive himself too.”  
Hera patted the top of Chopper’s head. “I’m so happy that you and Kanan like Sabine. I know that she is a little rough around the edges because she scaried of being betray again. Sabine needs to learn to trust again. We’re going to help her. Kanan enjoys teaching her, and bringing her out in the field. Though neither will admit it, Sabine feels like a daughter to him. That’s important to Kanan and his people.”

“Does Ezra remind you of how Kanan used to be? I hope he can bring Kanan back to being a Jedi. Kanan has had to hide a part of himself for so long. I just wanted him to whole again, Chopper.”

While the rest of the crew has been working with the Lothal Resistance, Kanan has been distant especially recently. He has removed himself from them and from Hera. Chopper was going to burn his ponytail off his head. He found Kanan in a cave a distance away from the others. There were three monstrous size wolves with him. Two black wolves were at the entrance. A white wolf was facing Kanan.  
He was kneeling and begging. “Please, I know I must wait and endure, but I can’t handle it. They’re hurting her.”  
“Doom,” the white wolf said. Chopper didn’t think mutts like that could speak.  
“I understand,” Kanan pleaded. “It just hurts so much. Please make it stop.”  
Suddenly, Chopper realized it wasn’t Kanan’s fault, but this stupid wolf. This mangy mutt was going to pay. He didn’t care that the two black wolves growled at him as he approached the white one. He didn’t care that they could shred him to pieces. He hated them.  
The white wolf spoke to Chopper, “Guilt.”  
Chopper froze. 

“Go! That’s an order!” Hera yelled out. “I said go, Chop!” She shot the controls thus sealing the hatch to tunnel. The stormtroopers couldn’t follow behind them neither could Hera.

She wasn’t supposed to sacrifice herself for a droid. A droid was supposed to save her. He failed her. Chopper hated himself for it. He beeped his cry for Hera.  
Kanan walked over to Chopper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t understand you. You weren’t saying Hera. You were saying mom. She is your mom.” He wrapped his arms around the little droid. “We’ll get her back, but not by fear or hate. The right way that she would want us to do. We will save her because she is our heart.”


	2. Chopper's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my opinion on Chopper's master before Hera. The ending is based on season 4 episode 10 and 11 sneak peek. Feel free to use the idea in your own story if you like it. Now, please enjoy my madness.

“You, stupid bucket of bolts, are still cursing me out?” The maintenance worker complained. “that’s the reason you are being demolished in the first place. Lasat C series greatest flaw was its’ personality chip.” The little droid franticly beeped at him as the worker dragged it to be hauled off. “Like you’re in position to disagree.” Suddenly, the droid hit him in the leg. “OW, get back here you, RUST BUCKET!” It made a mad dash to the exit.  
An old man and a woman in a uniform blocked the exit.  
“Sir, there is nothing down here, but broken and outdated droids. Surely, you rather see a nice new R4 unit.” The woman suggested. The droid rammed into the old man. “I’m so sorry about that, sir.”  
“That’s quite alright.” He brushed aside the crash.  
“Got you!” The maintenance worker grabbed the little droid.  
“What is wrong with you?” The woman yelled. “That droid should have been scraped hours ago.”  
“It hasn’t been easy.” The worker fired back. “I have the bruises to show for it.”  
“This droid is perfect. I would like to purchase it.”  
They stared at the old man in utter disbelief. “Why would you purchase such an ill temper droid?” The worker questioned him.  
The old man patted the droid on its head. “Us, outdated cantankerous models got to stick together.”  
“Are you sure?” The woman asked.  
“Yes, I am.”  
She sighed. “Credits are credits,” she figured. The droid laughed at the worker as it rolled away.  
After the old man brought the droid, he introduced himself. “C1 10P, I’m Tholme, and I like to offer you a job.” C1 beeped a respond. “Of course, you don’t have to be nice, but you do have to keep some secrets and possibly cause some damage.” C1 giggled evilly in agreement. “Excellent, we’re on the same page. We just need to make one stop before we can start.”  
That stop was to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They entered the temple to find a group of Padawans training. C1 beeped his thoughts. “No, this isn’t a daycare.” Tholme answered. “Though, the brats like to call it the ‘old folk’.”  
C1 10P wondered, “What they did with all snotty kids?”  
“Each master gets assigned one to teach us true patience and endurance.” He points to one of the students in the crowd. “You see that arrogant one with the dreadlocks. I picked him. His name is Quinlan Vos. He has a good heart, but sometimes I think he could use a good zap.” Tholme sighed. “Anyway, here we are.”  
Next the Jedi library was the small holonet archives which contained crafting hardware. “You need hardware upgrades to your interface, and encryption software.”  
C1 disagreed.  
“I understand,” Tholme gestured to his face. “I rather have my old eye than this cybernetic one. We must make sacrifices if we are going to spy on the underworld.”  
C1 changed his mind. He went over to the computer terminal. In few minutes, he was upgraded with the state of the art hacking skills. They bumped into another Jedi master on their way out.  
“Greeting Master Tholme,” the female Jedi smiled.  
Tholme gave her a grin in return. “Hello Master Saa.”  
She kneels down. “Who is your friend?”  
“C1 10P.”  
“it always a pleasure to meet such a handsome little droid.” Master Saa patted his dome.   
C1 liked tree lady.  
“I have to be going.” She stood back up. “I’ll see you both later.”   
Tholme stared at her as she walked away. “Women represent the better and calmer parts of our nature. I think that’s why we love them.”  
C1 decide that he needed more data on this before he could make a conclusion.   
“Talking about data, I need to consult with Master Windu. One moment, C1.”  
C1 wandered off to where the Padawans were practicing. Most of the kids were resting except for two boys. Quinlan and Obi-wan seemed to be engage in some kind of competition. Quinlan was in the lead and bragging about it. He looked so ridicules upside down on one hand. C1 just had to zap him, which caused Quinlan to fall down. Obi-wan hid a giggle while C1 laughed at his fall.  
“That’s not fair.” Quinlan moaned.   
“Well, if you’re truly in tune with the Force, you wouldn’t have been taken by surprise.” Obi-wan exclaimed.  
Quinlan gave them a dirty look. “Stupid droid, go mess with someone else.”  
Tholme called out. “Are you ready, Quinlan?”  
“Yes, master.”  
“Oh, you’ve met our new droid.” Tholme motioned to C1.  
Quinlan’s face drpped. C1 laughed at him again. He kept laughing as Quinlan march out disgruntled.   
“Droid’s laugh, I like,” Yoda commented to Obi-wan.

The missions of Tholme’s were fun. He even enjoyed helping to train Quinlan because it usually involved hitting the kid with something. Tholme taught C1 how to shoot a blaster. He reasoned the little droid had arms might as well use them. Tholme and C1 were partners for many years. They helped take down many of the Republic’s enemies.  
Then the Clone Wars happened. Jedi became generals except for Tholme.  
“Every Jedi must do their part.” Master Windu stated. “Why do you feel that you don’t have to be a general?”  
“Because I’m old and stubborn.” Tholme retorted.  
“That’s not an answer.”   
“We need intel. I’m a spy.” He looked at C1 for moment. “Being a general isn’t my part to play in this war.”  
That afternoon, he took C1 to a hanger. There was a squad of clone troopers. Tholme told C1. “This is your unit unofficially. Your new spark projector should help you out with them. So, what are you going to call your squad?”  
C1 beeped happily.  
“Phantom Squadron is a very fitting name.” Tholme commended. C1 grabbed his leg. “Sorry, but this is where we part ways.”  
C1 refused to let him go.  
Tholme kneel and looked straight at him. “I received a vision. The Force wants to find a sky warrior. That’s why I placed you in with a unit of pilots.” He explained. “Normally I would love to ignore this vague irritating vision. However, this sky warrior is important, and he is going to care about you enough to give you a name. Outside of that intel, I have no idea who he is. So, we both have our assignments. Take care, my little friend.”  
C1 sadly made his farewell. C1 would never see Tholme again because he died during the Clone Wars.

 

Many years later,

On Lothal, C1 (now named Chopper) looked up in the sky as his two Jedi and Sabine flew away to save Hera. He was reminded of his old Jedi master for moment. He wished he could have told Tholme that he was right about women. Since that couldn’t happen, he was content to zap Zeb instead.


End file.
